Isaac (M25YL)
'Appearance' Height: '''3'8 '''Build: '''A little toned '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Some orange marks around his eyes and on the tips of his dreads. '''Skin color: '''Dark Cream '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shaped eyes with average size light blue eyes. '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Couple of tufts of hair that drop down in the middle of his head and dreads of different lengths, most down near where his back and tail meets. '''Other noticeable features: -Cybernetics':' Has a cybernetic right arm and hand that runs up to his elbow. Was built to withstand electricity. Gloves and boots have some cybernetics built into them to aid in his technomancy. Overall clothing style: Wears a military grade vest which run down to his waist line with his bandanna around his neck. Never forget to wear his gloves and boots as they help him with control his powers. 'Personality' Likes *-Hanging out with Fia and Taryn *-Helping out others *-Exploring around the city Dislikes *-C.O.B.R.A. *-The state of the legion right now *-Fighting *-His sister yelling at him Fav drink: 'Strawberry Juice '''Fav food: '''Strawberry Shortcake '''Personality: ' *-Very gentle *-Nervous as all hell *-Very jittery and speaks fast when so *-Timid *-Understanding *-Kind *-Bit stubborn *-Careful to the best of his knowledge *-Somewhat intelligent *-Emotional *-Helpful '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *-Seems to be able to make friends easily *-Very kindhearted *-His technomancy is very powerful Weaknesses: *-Has barely any control over his technomancy *-Very inexperience both in the legion's functions and in battles *-Has trouble sometimes figuring out from right and wrong 'History' *Second to Mary-Ka and Duke, born prematurely *Was ill at the beginning but improved health wise *Had an easy childhood but had to deal with Sai-Ka being ill and frail *Was taught early on about being more accepting to non echidnas and because of that made him more curious about the outside world *Put into basic training afterwards *Discovered his technomancy abilities but soon realized he had no control over them and avoided using them *Was trained to give medicine to Sai-Ka at the age of 10 and was expected to look out for her *Helped out of the thieves issue *Luna-Ne attacks the base, gives Isaac a shot of nerve gas *Witnesses his mother dying and nearly died himself. Duke tell him to go to the tiger village, basically sacrifices himself so he can escape *Forms a bond with Fia and Taryn *Reunites with Nex, Yu-Mei and Dart *Fled the island and reunites with the remain legionnaires and his sister *Tries to help care for his sister but is constantly yelled at and pushed away by her *Finding that he has no place in what's left of the legion *Starts to leave the warehouse more and more to get away from everyone there *Reunites with Fia and she lets him vent to her *Been considering getting a job in the city so he can have his own place 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has had thoughts of not following his mother's footsteps and become a Grandmaster in the future *Has an AU version of him that had a lot more character development, kinda prefered that version. *Lady designed him, I got to play as him Category:M25YL